


Kissing In The Garden

by ShimmeringMist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringMist/pseuds/ShimmeringMist
Summary: You and V enjoy a hot summer day outside. Maybe it's a little too hot for your tastes though.





	Kissing In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or why I did it. But yeah, here it is. Sorry if V is out of character, I rarely write him or do much research on him lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Cicadas buzzed loudly as if rejoicing in the sun's scorching rays. They replaced the sounds of birds who were oddly silent. Most likely trying to find cover from the searing summer heat. You couldn't blame them. Ever since you decided to stand in it with your boyfriend you began to deeply regret the decision. Though he didn't seem to mind as you watched him cover the roots of another daffodil with rich soil. You moved the hose to water it as he went to plant the next. It was becoming akin to an assembly line. Dig, plant, water. 

V let out a noise as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a dirt-covered hand. Some of the dirt smeared off onto his face in the process. “It's so hot out today,” you commented, moving the hose to aim it directly at your face. The water splashed off it and you reveled in the sensation of the cool water on your hot skin. You didn’t mind how the water cascaded down your body from your face, drenching your clothes. In fact, you welcomed it. Any way to cool yourself off, regardless of how messy, was a good way in your books. 

“Hey, you’re supposed to be watering the flowers, not yourself,” V scolded. Though his voice held no hint of seriousness. In fact, it sounded like he was trying to prevent himself from sounding playful. 

“What are you talking about? I’m the most beautiful flower in the garden,” you teased. V let out a sigh that sounded more like a chuckle before getting up. 

“You’re right, you are beautiful,” he replied, turning to face you. He slowly pushed the hose away from your face causing you to groan in irritation. “But you’re not a flower.”

“Says you.” V suddenly leaned in to plant a kiss on your lips when you quickly moved the hose to spray him in the face. You began laughing when his expression became startled. His hands rocketing up to shield himself from the onslaught of cold water. He sputtered and turned his head from side to side as if that would solve the problem. 

“Gah, stop that,” He laughed as you quickly moved the hose away. “What was that for?” He asked as he wiped the water from his face. 

“I changed my mind, you’re the most beautiful flower in the garden,” you admitted as you brushed a few blue strands of hair from his face. Your eyes met his as you gave him a bright smile which he would probably tell you rivaled the sun. Though you would compete with that statement and tell him that his rivaled the sun times two or something silly like that. You just enjoyed complimenting him. 

A blush stained his cheeks the moment your gazes met though he quickly removed it from his face as he ran a hand across it. “Now we’re both wet,” he whined as he looked down at his white t-shirt which was now becoming see-through. You laughed and wrapped your arms around him, causing him to let out a yelp as your wet form pressed against his. 

“You look hot when you’re wet.”

“Stop saying weird things,” he whispered shyly as a blush crept back onto his face once more. He glanced around as if he was afraid there were people eavesdropping on your conversation. 

“I can’t help it, I’m just so deeply in love with you.” His breath hitched as he turned to look back at your face. “I just want you to feel good. I want you to be happy.”

“I-I’m always happy when I’m with you.” He wrapped his arms around you in turn, nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck. 

“Well, I’d be concerned if you weren’t,” you joked. “Wait, well you don’t always have to be happy. Just reasonably happy.”

He laughed, “Okay, I’m reasonably happy when I’m with you.”

“Much better,” you said with a wink even though he couldn’t see it. 

V pulled away from you as he turned to survey the work he had left to do. It would probably still take a good hour if not more to properly plant everything. “It’s getting close to lunch. We should move all these plants into the shade and grab something to eat. What would you like?”

“No, what would you like? I’m cooking.”

“But-”

“No buts, I’m cooking.” He sighed, combing his bangs back with his fingers. 

“You’re so stubborn today.” He groaned, turning to you once more.

“I haven’t noticed a difference.” You began to move the potted plants to the shade of a nearby tree. “Anyways, I’ll get everything ready. You go take a shower.”

“A shower? But we’re coming back out here later. There’s no point in getting another pair of clothes dirty.”

“I’ll wash them while you’re in there, it’s not a big deal. Besides you’re soaking wet.”

“I wonder who’s fault that is,” he said, giving you a look. “You’re also wet, so let me help.”

“It’s fine, I want to drip dry. Just go, I can handle it,” you reassured. V let out a sigh, looking towards the back door and then you a few times before deciding a shower didn’t sound half bad. 

“Fine, I’ll take a quick one. But I’m coming right back out to help you.” He said as he began making his way towards the door. 

“You know I won’t let you, so take your time.” there was a pause, “Oh and V, one more thing!” He stopped to look at you as you jogged over. 

“What?-” You planted your lips on his, getting up on your toes slightly to slot them together perfectly. His breath hitched for a second time that day as you ran your tongue across his lips. He let out a gasp, allowing entrance into his mouth. You sighed happily into the kiss as your hands weaved themselves through his hair. You pulled him closer to deepen it. At first, he sat there unmoving but eventually melted into it. He wrapped his arms around you as you pulled apart and came right back together again. Like magnets that hadn’t been pulled far enough from one another. Eventually, you pulled away completely, panting for air. 

“Maybe I’ll join you in the shower,” you said. 

“What happened to cooking lunch?” he asked, letting out a breathy laugh. 

“I’d much rather eat you.” 

A blush immediately lit up his face and just when it had gone away too. “I told you to stop saying weird things,” he glanced away shyly for a second but immediately pulled you into another kiss. In reality, he didn’t much mind the idea at all.


End file.
